Revealed
by hazelhayley
Summary: What happens when you think you're a Granger but found out that you're not...DUNDUNDUN!
1. getting to know

Hermione Jane Granger was no average teenager; she was a witch with one brother. And today was her birthday her 17th birthday actually:she never really got anything extravagant besides a expensive book or something like that. She got up and went to the bathroom, she didn't even looked at herself because she was so excited, she just stripped down her clothes and got in the shower.

She was really popular in her muggle world, she was never really interested on having a boy friend but she secretly had a crush on Harry.

"Good morning mum"

"Happy Birthday Hermione. What would you like for breakfast?" Her mother was always a chipper person, sometimes it scared her but she got used to it.

"Pancakes, where's Max?"

''I don't know but I think he mentioned something about sleeping at Randy's.'' An owl came in the window and left a letter with Mrs. Granger name on it.

She opened the letter and when she finished it automatically dropped the letter and fainted.

"DAD!" Mr. Granger ran to the kitchen. "What happened?" Mr. Granger asked alarmed, picking up his wife from teh kitchen soon saw the letter lying on the ground and read it. The doorbell rang, Mr. Granger ran to the door cleared his thought checked himself out in the mirror taht was right by the main entrance and opened the door.

"Welcome, come in."

When Hermione caught site of the guests she freaked. _What the hell are they doing here? They are not supposed to be in my home they are supposed to be of killing stuff._

'Hermione! Can you come to the living room; I have to- I'm sorry, WE have to discuss something with you.'

Hermione nervously sat on the couch and sat there staring at the o so loving Parkinson's.

''Hermione your mother and I have something to tell you.'' Mrs. Granger looked ready to burst out crying.

"You are a-a-ad-." Mr. Granger looked like a kid who couldn't talk and just mouthed words.

"Oh for crying out loud will you just spit it out!" Mrs. Parkinson yelled, she looked a little fat or is she preg-

"You are ADOPTED!" Mr. Parkinson interrupted her thoughts.

"WHAT! AND YOU TELL ME NOW! SO YOU'RE SAYING THAT MY PARENTS ARE THE OBNOXIOUS, SPOILED, DEATHEATERS PARKINSON'S!! ". Hermione had tears in her eyes she couldn't take it anymore, everything was coming at once.

"I will not take that tone! One because you are my daughter like it or not!. Two it's your family to."

"Ugh." She climbed up the stairs, locked her door and started getting out all her frustration by kicking everything that was on eye site and tearing pictures up from her childhood.



She laid on her bed and sobbed in her pillow, she soon fell asleep with tears running down her face.

It was four in the afternoon when Hermione woke up. She remembered what happened four hours ago.

She unlocked her door and climbed down the stairs. And saw her mother sitting on the couch with her head buried in her hands. Mrs. Granger looked up right when she heard movement in the house.

'Hermione, I'm so sorry, I wanted to tell you but I was scared'' Mrs. Granger started crying again. 'I was scared of the Dark Lord, I just wanted to protect you, I did everything a mother would do to protect their child. I knew this day would come when the dark lord would be defeated and the Parkinson's were going to take you back.'

'Mum, I loved you even when I thought you were my mother, you're the one who raised me not them, you're the one that stayed by side when I was down when they weren't, mum I'll never forget nor stop loving you as a daughter would'.

'My baby girl is growing up' Mrs. Granger hugged her fiercely; Hermione had no choice but to hug back.


	2. Chapter 2

It was four in the afternoon when Hermione woke up. She remembered what happened four hours ago.

She unlocked her door and climbed down the stairs. And saw her mother sitting on the couch with her head buried in her hands. Mrs. Granger looked up right when she heard movement in the house.

'Hermione, I'm so sorry, I wanted to tell you but I was scared'' Mrs. Granger started crying again. 'I was scared of the Dark Lord, I just wanted to protect you, I did everything a mother would do to protect their child. I knew this day would come when the dark lord would be defeated and the Parkinson's were going to take you back.'

'Mum, I loved you even when I thought you were my biological mother, you're the one who raised me; not them, you're the one that stayed by side when I was down when they weren't, mum I'll never forget nor stop loving you as a daughter would'.

'My baby girl is growing up' Mrs. Granger hugged her fiercely, Hermione had no choice but to hug back.

-MORNING-

'Hermione' She felt someone shaking her awake.

'Five more mintues'

'Oh no you don't, the Parkinson's are coming in a few minutes'

Hermione got herself up and looked at herself in the mirror. 'AH!, oh right that's me' Her hair was everywhere and she had bags under her eyes.

She took a shower and changed herself in black shorts and a red tank top.

She climbed down the stairs and saw the Parkinson's already drinking tea.

'Morning'

'Good Morning, did you sleep well?'

'Actually I had a nightmare and it was about me being adopted and the Parkinson's were my real parents'

'Hunny that wasn't a dream; that was real'

'The my life has officially been doomed'

'Hermione, we made plans for you; you're going to go live the Parkinson's till school is over for you can get to know your family.'

'Don't I have a say, I mean it's my life.'



'We knew you were going to say that but there is no excuse even if we don't want you to go'. Her father was very strict and if you crossed the line, you'd better start writing your will.

'Fine I'll go'

'Good we will floo here at 6pm.' Said Mr. Parkinson.


	3. parkinson mansion

She packed everything that was in her room. It was 5:50 pm; Hermione was saying her goodbyes to her parents.

At 6 o'clock the Parkinson's came by floo to aparate her to the Parkinson manor.

The last thing she saw before she left her childhood home and the people she loved since she was a baby.

When she landed right next to tqo huge black gates with elegant adornings on it. When the gates opened magically, a carriage was waiting for their arrival it had two white horses pulling them. They got in the carriage and they started departing from were they were. It was 20 minute ride but it was a beautiful site thatyou wouldn't even notice 20 minutes passed. Along the way were fifferent beautiful kind of trees some with fruist she's never seen before, some with flowers so beautiful you wouldn't even want to touch scared you would ruin the flower, some looked fragile you didn't even want to touch it scared to break it. Hermione could hear a lake nearby that was not insight. She would have to find out were it is. She noticed that they stopped when the beautiful site suddenly became into a bright colorful garden. Compared to what was back their, everything back their was a forest you would think you were dreaming. Her door was opened from Mr. Parkinson.  
'Thank You'

He walked to the manor without a word. She looked at the manor, it was white with a huge frontyard with tons of red roses. There was a porch with a tiny table that looked like a child would play tea party on it though this kind was for etiqquete people and people who drinks tea. She walked in the double doors and was stunned from the beautifulness of the inside of the house.

Two big dark brown leather couches on each side of the living room and a coffee table in the middle. There were more flowers in the inside, there was a huge heavy looking pot right next to one of the couches.

If you turned to your left you'd be staring at a hallway leading to the kitchen/ dining room. The kitchen was a grayish marble counters, dark brown cabinets and a black stove. In the middle of the kitchen was a mini table wich was the sink. The kitchen was not to big but it could probably fit two people. The whole house was plainwhite with painting of ancesters and family pictures.

On your right was a nother hallway which led; the library, the ballroom and the guestrooms. Right next to the living room were a pair of stairs to go to the 2nd floor of the house leading to Mr and Mrs Parkinson room, to Pansy's room and to her room.

'You like it?' asked Mrs. Parkinson

'I love it!'

'Are you thirsty? Let me get you a glass of water. Pixie!'

A house elf just popped up right in front of them.

'Pixie please get Hermione a glass of water'

'Yes Mistress' The house elf snapped his fingers and left. A few minutes later Pixxie popped up with a glass of water in hand.

'A glass of water for Mistress Hermione' The house elf handed it to Hermione shakily.

'Thank You Pixie'

'Master, the room is ready just how you asked for it'

'Good, Hermione you are more than welcome to go to your room to rest a little. It's been a long day.'

'Alright' She had no other option, besides she was a little exhausted.

'Hermione dear, let me show you to your room' Said Mrs. Parkinson motioning to follow her.

'Ok' She walked beside Mrs. Parkinson.

_Something doesn't feel right, something is out of place. Just drink some water and you'll do fine._

Hermione felt dizzy after sipping the water. The last thing she heard was someone wispering something in her ear and strong arms holding her.



She woke up at 10 in the morning, she couldn't remember anything from last night. She looked around her. Her room was big, she had a queen size bed. Her walls were a lilac color. She walked clumsly to her bathroom, she looked at herself ; she was 5'5, black hair, medium breaths, light blue eyes and pale white skin. She looked ather bathroom; she had a jacuzzi, her walls were bright yellow and her towels had soemthing embroided in them. She went to change her clothes and her closet was a walk-in, she had tons of clothes, some from different places, some from different brands she didnt knwo tehyexisted.

She climbed down the stairs and saw her sister Pansy and her mum (Mrs. Parkinson) and her father (Mr. Parkinson) .

'Good Morning'

'Good Morning hunny please sit and have breakfast.'

She sat right beside Pansy; Pansy didn't say a thing to her she was concentrated on her food.

She finished her breakfast and excused herself.

'Pixie!'

'Yes Master'

'Where is my mother?'

'She's in the library'

'Thank You'

She walked to the library and found her mother sitting in a chair reading a book.

'Mother'

'Yes dear'

'I may be crazy but I don't remember the vents from last night may you please tell me.'

'You stumbled on somethign laying on the floor. You hit your head pretty your head hurt?'

'Yes but not too much.'

'Dania!' A house elf appeared infront of Mrs Parkinsons eyes.

'Please get the antidote for my daughter's headache.

'Right away mistress' Dania disspeared only with a snap of it's fingers.

'But not only that, i can't even remember my childhood'

'Don't worry hunny you'll remember everything when your headech stops.'

Dania appeared right infront of Mrs. Parkinson holding a container with an iky looking liquid in it.

She grabbed the container opened, it stunk so she plugged her nose tightly and chugged the whole thing. She felt dizzy, everythign around her was swirling. Then everything became pitch black. The last thing se heard was someone wispering somethign in her ear but thistime it was more clear.

'Good night Lia'


	4. Chapter 4

**Hahah It's been awhile hasn't it ? 3 yrs .. damm i don't like the sound of that LOL**

**well anywhoo I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and continue reading (btw im referring hermione to lia now soo shyer :)..) ..and so on… fuuuck i suck at these -.-' haha ONWARDS MA FRIEND!**

**..seriously scroll down and read the story**

* * *

**MRS. PARKINSON P.O.V**

"Dear, do you think the poison worked?" Ms. Parkinson asked her husband. She really didn't want to slip the potion to her but she knew Hermione would never accept them with open arms and really consider them family.

"She'll be fine, I assure you. We'll have our Lia back" Mr. Parkinson said pecking his wife on the lips before going to work.

**PANSY P.O.V**

Pansy just couldn't believe she had a sister, I mean don't get her worng she has always wanted a sister but her parents never mentioned she had one 'till yesterday.

Letting out a groan she marched downstairs for breakfast.

**HERMIONE/LIA **

Sitting in the dining table was Lia lost in her own thoughts eating scrambled eggs with toast.

"Good Morning Lia, I hope you slept well" said Mr's Parkinson. Sliding into the seat across from Lia.

"Morning Mom, yea I did probably the best I've slept in ages." She didn't really know what to say to this woman, she didn't know her very well but small talk will do for now.

Pansy came sliding into the chair next to Lia, nudging her to listen to her. "Hey Lia, do you want to go to Diagon Alley with me?"

"Oh what a splendid idea! You two would have a great time" said a beaming Mrs. Parkinson.

"Sure, yea, that sounds like fun"

"Cool, we'll leave at noon" Pansy walked back to her room to get ready for the day

* * *

**OOOOK how about it? good?bad? you loveit? hate it ? eh? **

**YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT TO DO LADIES AND GENTS CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON AND HAYLEY417 WILL LOVE You :D**  
**yes? no? maybe? eh? CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON DAMMIT ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two in a day? Damm Hayley you on fiya!(fire) Hahaha ok I know it's short but please just be happy that I'm uploading please. **  
**Keeping ready my fellow readers and writers ! :D**  
**drum roll please(drums roll starts) I PRESENT TO YOU... CHAPTER 5! **  
**NOW PLEASE EVERYONE IN THE ROOM SHUT UP FOR THEY CAN READ! ...thankyou and have a nice day/night :)**

* * *

Lia just couldn't decide what to wear! Jeans? shorts? skirt? no pants at all?

Ok maybe the last part was a little ridiculous but still, Lillyana Marie Parkinson had absolutely no idea what to wear.

Knock knock.

"Lia are you ready to go?" a muffled voice came from behind the door.

"Almost!"

"Now?"

"No"

"How about now?"

"No"

"Now?"

"NO!, Pansy help me I don't know what to wear" Barging in was a impatient Pansy.

"You aren't even dressed"

" I don't know what to wear, can you please help me"

"Sure, how about these skinny jeans with this blue tank top and this black vest"

"Ok, thanks you're the best." Hugging Pansy,

Pansy wasn't used to hugs but she felt like needed to do something back. So Pansy hugged her sister back.

"It's time to go SHOPPING!" Pansy pulled Lia out of the room, outside the house and gates to the apparating point.

"Where do you want to go first?" Lia's first though was Flourish & Blotts.

"Uhh, I don't know. Where ever you wanna go I guess" Lia had a feeling that Pansy wasn't a fan of reading.

"Ok, well let's go look for new clothes. I heard that a new store opened and they have amazing clothing."

"Ok, let's go there then." Walking off linking their arms not realizing that two pair of eyes were watching.

"Oh my god! This place is HUGE!" Looking around there were long clothing isles, very elegant chandeliers hanging on top, sparkling clean floors, a light pink color to the walls, a wall filled different style shoes and it had a rich aroma to it.

"Let's check out the shoes!" Tugging Lia to follow.

"These are gorgeous! How much are they?" Lia grabbed the box and looked for the price.

"Pff like that matters. Our parents are rich, we can buy anything we want at any price"

"Really? They won't care?"

"Nah"

"Ok, fine by me!" Lia started stocking up on shoes, purses, shirts, etc.

"Lia, we gotta go or we'll be late for dinner"

"OK, lemme pay then" Walking up to the cashier and fitting the merchandise in many bags. They walked out feeling rich, spent and hungry.

* * *

**Oh BTW I DON'T OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING! JUST THE DAMM PLOT! :D**  
**if you don't like it then don't read it. **  
**Goodnight and hopefully I shall upload tomorrow :)**  
**REVIEWW PLEASE! you have no idea how happy it makes me when i have an email saying someone reviewed or favorited :DDDDD**  
**love you all! **  
**-HAYLEY417**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. JUST THE PLOT!**

**anywhoo please keep reading**

* * *

After leaving their stuff in their room they met in Lia's room.

"I'm so looking forward to Hogwarts" Pansy squealed.

"Me too!"

"I can't wait to see Draco and Blaise. They are going to be so surprised when they hear about you. I bet Blaise would fall head over heels for you."

"Really? I don't think so. I don't know much about flirting so I'm kinda nervous."

"Don't worry about it, but to tell you the truth I don't really like Draco"

"I thought you were head over heels for him"

"Well I kinda like someone but he's never go for me considering who I am and shit" The floor looked more interesting than Lias face.

"Who?"

"I've had a thing for the boy-who-lived. I've tried to forget him or at least not think of him. But i can't help it! He's always in my thoughts! It's so frustrating." Grabbing a pillow and burying her head in it, hiding her reddened face from Lia.

"But what about Draco? Shouldn't you breakup with him if you don't like him?"

"The thing is that Draco and I have an arranged marriage. Right when we graduate Hogwarts we're supposed to marry, unless Draco's parents find a better wife for him who can bare his heiress."

"Oh, well that sucks. C'mon let's go have dinner with mom and dad, they might be waiting for us." Dragging Pansy to the dining table.

**-TRAIN STATION-**

"Okay girls be good and promise me to own every week"

"We will, bye love you" Pansy hauled her luggage up the train before disappearing into the train. Lia climbed up the train and looked for an empty compartment.

She had accidentally opened a few compartments and had interrupted major snogging sessions in the process.

Letting out a frustrated sigh she opened another and instantly saw to redheads and none other than Harry Potter.

"I'm sorry but this seat is taken, we're waiting for our friend."

Feeling embarrassed she shut the door and was about to walk away when she heard someone say something in the compartment that triggered some weird flashbacks.

_"Hermione, we need your help."_

_"Not now Ronald, I'm busy finishing my Transfiguration essay due tomorrow."_

_"That's the thing we need help on."_

_"You haven't even started it yet?"_

_"Well we tried but we didn't completely understand it"_

_"No way in hell am I doing your work! Do it yourself and for once earn your own grade!" Stomping away furiously, taking her essay with her. Leaving a dumbfounded Ron behind._

-**-END OF FLASHBACK-**-

_That's weird, I feel like I know this Hermione but I don't know from where._ Walking away as if nothing had happened she finally found her sister with two very handsome guys and two sets of eating machines. _Ughh how charming_ looking with disgust at the eating machines while they ate one pastry after another.  
"Lia! This is Draco and Blaise" Gesturing at the two handsome guys. Blaise made a short wave at her which she returned and earned a wink from Draco.

"Guys, this is my sister Lia."  
"SISTER? YOU NEVER SAID YOU HAD A SISTER!" Draco was clearly surprised. Although they did look a little alike. They both had black hair, same dark eyes and petite. Lia had a softer complexion than Pansy, not that he would tell Pansy that.

"Relax, I only found out a month ago" Tapping the seat next to for Lia can sit.

"I really hope you get sorted into Slytherin." Smiling at Lia.  
"Yea that would be awesome. That way we can talk all night and stuff"  
"Yea!"

* * *

**OKAY! what did you think? i hope you liked this chapter :)  
Please REVIEW! ill give you a cookie if you do :D**

**P.S- should I place her in Slytherin? IDK yet ...  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLOOOOO ! :D  
how are you likeing it so far? good or bad? I REALLY NEED YOU TO COMMENT AND TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT IT even if its mean i would totally not breakdown and cry and look like a fool. really i wouldn't  
**

**hows your summer going? I went back home to mexico and on saturday i shall be back in WA for my highschool life..should be fun this year bahaha yea right xD**

**BTW just to clear some things out uhh well Hermione doesn't remember anything of her past. Not even her own self. Not even Harry and Ron. NADA ZIPPO NOTHING .. BUT im gonna make her have so flashbacks and well who knows what might happen in the future (evil smile, evil laugh) now that i freaked you guys out PLEASE KEEP ON READING ! and dont forget to review :D**  
**ps i dont own anything just the plot ^^**

* * *

The sorting hat was as long as always, yelling out who goes where. Pansy sat to Draco's left and Blaise to Draco's right. Dumbledore stepped onto the podium. "We have a new student joining us today at Hogwarts and I would appreciate if everyone welcomed her with open arms. Miss Parkinson would you please come forward." Gesturing to stool where the Sorting Hat was. Many whispers could be heard around the Great Hall.

_Lia walked with her head up looking at the stool. Peace of cake riiiight haha nothing bad can come out of it. I can't be placed in Gryffindor i mean my sister is in Slytherin so I HAVE to be placed there right. Oh god please be Slytherin._

She sat on the stool and felt the sorting hat on her head. She looked up and heard him say a lot of gibberish.

"Hmm you are very braved and confident, this is a hard one."

"Please not Gryffindor" Crossing her fingers so tight.

"Not Gryffindor ehh well i do see a lot of cunning and mischievous in you. You could be great you know. This might not be the right path."

"You don't even know me, and I chose this path whether you like it frigid old battered hat"

"SLYTHERIN" The whole slytherin table cheered as she sat next to Blaise.

"Well students welcome to a new year of Hogwarts, as always the Forbidden Forest is forbidden and Mr. Argus Filch has added a few more banned Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products if you would like to check out the updated list see Argus in his office. Please enjoy your meal."

With a wave of his hand platters of food appeared.

"So Lia what is it that you like to do in your past time" Blaise had taken an interest in Lia since he first saw her.

"I like to read a lot." She didn't see Blaise in that way, maybe as a friend but nowhere past that. She was far more interested in a blonde hair guy. But of course he was taken by none other than her sister. Then again, Pansy DID say she didn't like Draco anymore and just went out with him for mere appearances.

She should take to Pansy later about this.

She began scooping some rice and chicken onto her plate while two pair of blue-gray eyes watched every move.

**-BACK IN COMMON ROOM-**  
"Hey Pansy I need to ask you something in private" Pulling Pansy away from the guys and up towards the girls dormitory.  
"What's up" Sitting on Lias bed. The girls dormitory was a rectangular room shared with the other 7th year girls. The room was dark green with wooden floor, at the end of the room was a door leading to the girls bathroom. They had huge windows in the middle of the left wall and beds lining up the wall with different posters next to the bed including a poster of a shirtless guy who looked like an Abercrombie model.

"Listen umm I know it might sound weird but I think Draco's cute and you knooow maybee..."  
"You want to hook up with my boyfriend?" Pansy looked at Lia with her mouth hanging open.  
"Well yea but before you start yelling. You DID say you didn't care for him and maybe if I go out with him and actually start to fall for him you may be off the hook for the marriage thing."  
"Oh my god you're right I never thought of that."Pacing around the room nibbling on her lower lip.  
"Okay yeaa I think that's a good idea. Oh my god did you see the looks he was giving you. He couldn't keep his eyes off you the entire time on the train."  
"Really? So you think I have a chance with him?" Lia looked all giddy.  
"Oh yea. But I have to breakup with him before you go bust a move on him" Laughing at what she said Lia nodded in agreement.  
"Ok, just tell me when you break it off"  
"Mmk I will" Walking out of the girls dormitory towards the guys on the couch in the common room.

* * *

**What do you think? What will Draco say? Will Draco gather up his courage and ask Lia out? ehh I haven't decided yet xD**  
**Draco- I don't have courage? D:**  
**Me-Nooo more like you got no balls *pats cheek**  
**Draco-Oh.. wait isn't that**  
**Me- MOVING ON! haha**


	8. Chapter 8

**DOWNSTAIRS**

Music was blaring, magical strobe lights were shining at couples grinding up on each other and making out. It was a complete Slytherin reunion. Pansy had transformed her uniform into a more party suited clothing, she wore strappy black heels, a green mini skirt that complimented her ass in her every way and a sparkly silver tube top. She left her hair as it was, in a bob. She walked around the room with a red plastic cup filled with vodka, looking around for Draco. She wanted to tell him as soon as she can, Lia deserves him more than she does. Finally she spotted the platinum haired boy talking with none other than Blaise Zabini. She swears those two are inseparable, walking over to them she taps Draco's shoulder. Cupping her hands together near Draco's ear, she leaned in.

"Draco, I've been looking all over for you!"

"Sorry Pans I got caught up with Blaise here"

"It's okay, listen I have to tell you something important"

"What is it ? Is everything okay?" He looked at her with a concerned face.

"Yea everything is fine but listen I want to break up"

"What? What about the arrangement?" He looked at her like she had gone mental, they both knew what would happen if their parents found out they had broken up.

"I saw you looking at Lia" She gave him the knowing look. He can't deny the truth, he was dazed the moment he laid eyes on her.

"Okay well yeah but-"

"No buts, I want you to go out with her"

"Pans I can't do that, I don't even know her! And she is your SISTER!"

"I didn't meen ask her right away dumb shit ! Get to know her and then ask her. Want to know a little secret?"

"Oh..what secret?"

"She likes you too" Pansy smiled mischievously at him.

"Really? How do you know?"

"Duh 'cuz she ma sista" Emphasizing each word with a snap and a shake of her head.

"Black talk doesn't suit you"

"Fuck you Blondie!" Walking away to the dance floor, lightly swinging her hips back and forth.

* * *

I know it's short but at least I updated xD  
Please read and review, its very much appreciated :)

BTW what do you think of this chapter?


End file.
